


Princess Vivian and the Enchanted Frog

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Nudity, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian loves her gleaming golden ball, ever since she had been a little girl.</p><p>Her father, the mighty king of these lands and many more, hardly lets her go anywhere beyond the palace grounds, let alone <i>talk</i> to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Vivian and the Enchanted Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Vivian and morgana, frog princess fairy tale. Thanks xoxo"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Vivian loves her gleaming golden ball, ever since she had been a little girl.

Her father, the mighty king of these lands and many more, hardly lets her go  _anywhere_  beyond the palace grounds, let alone  _talk_  to anyone. 

So, she keeps herself occupied somehow, bathing in morning sunlight after tea-time, tossing her golden ball in the air and playing near the pond. To her displeasure, Vivian sees a frog swimming around in the crystal-clear water.

A breeze picks up. She loses her delicate grip on the ball. It drops onto the grass, and then splashes into the pond, deeper and deeper out of reach.

“That’s a shame,” the frog drawls, and Vivian bursts into tears. “Oh, stop  _fretting_. It’s only a toy after all, Aren’t you a  _princess_?”

“It belonged to my m-mother.”

The frog blinks its mucus-glistening eyes. “Let me sleep on your bed, and I will fetch it for you,” it speaks up diplomatically, and Vivian grins childish and wide.

“Yes, yes of course!”

With a light splash into the pond, the frog dives, retrieving the golden ball with its mouth. As soon as Vivian has it in her fingers, she races away to the palace.

*

Dinner is boring and  _long_ , and soon after Vivian grows weary of everyone’s prattling company, trudging upstairs and yawning with a hand. Ugh, she hopes that slimy,  _awful_  frog locates a new home soon.

Her candles are already gone out, and Vivian dismisses her serving girl, swishing around her nightgown, daydreaming about the next royal event. 

And suddenly, there comes a tiny, insistent knocking on her window.

“Hello, princess,” the frog announces, seating upon the ledge.

Vivian screeches. “Why, I should throw you off this tower! How  _dare_  you!”

“You made me a promise.”

“I-I did no such thing!” she stammers, waving her hands. After a pointed, knowing look on its froggy expression, Vivian takes to crossing her arms and sneering. “You’re  _not_  sleeping on my bed. I won’t have it!”

“No, I shall sleep on your  _pillow_.”

At a further scandalised gasp, the emerald-green frog hops onto the floor. “Carry me, princess,” it exclaims. 

“Oh –  _oh_ – you–”

Vivian quickly leans down, picking it up with her trembling fingertips. 

Ugh, it’s so  _slimy_. 

She tosses it flailing and headfirst onto her bed. “There, you vile  _thing_ ,” Vivian cries out, wiping her hands off with her nightgown. “I  _hate_  you.”

“Perhaps you’ll think different about it tomorrow,” the frog says, cryptically. 

Vivian’s pretty little nose wrinkles up as it waddles its way to the nearest pillow, and she flops herself on the bed, immediately turning her back to the creature.

*

She bathes in morning sunlight, and Vivian opens her eyes, peering over cautiously to her unexpected bed-mate.

Except… there’s no frog.

A young woman, with glossy, dark hair and bare human skin, looks up expectantly. Her smile is perfect and straight, and without any mucus.

“ _Hello, princess_ ,” Morgana replies, drowsily.

*


End file.
